Falling into Alchemy: Changing the Future
by Tabi 'Chi' Moon
Summary: In this sequel, stricken with grief Roy must find away to bring Tabi, his love, back, with the help of an old research Journal he finds away, but can he save her in time? Find out in this exciting story.
1. The Two Roys

Chapter 1: The Two Roys

Roy sat at Tabi's desk with a glass of milk in his hand.

"I GOT IT!"Roy shouted slamming his glass down slashing his milk all over the place. He got up and went into the living room where books covered the carpet. He went to a book that lay on the couch. He flipped through it and found what he was looking for. "Thank you Professor Weltal!"

He cleared the floor and picked up the carpet and put it aside. Then he got out a piece of chalk and set to work.

When he was done he sat down on the floor in the middle of the circle and capped his hands then pressed them onto the the circle. There was bright light and when it subsided he was sitting on the carpeted floor. He got up and looked around at the clean apartment. It must have worked. He walked to the calender and sure enough it was a few days before Tabi's birthday and He was at work and Tabi was out doing things with her mother and sister getting things ready for her birthday.

Roy was 'signing papers' when he saw something rather unusual. He watched himself walk into his office.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Hello." Roy said unable to say anything else.

"I need to talk to you, you see I'm from the future."

"How can I make sure you're from the future?" Roy asked lacing his fingers in front of him.

"When we were younger we had a fort and hidden in small space were five nudy mags and in the April addition one of the pages was torn out because we had it taped to the ceiling in out room." Future Roy explained.

"All right so what is it you want to tell me?" Roy asked looking up at himself.

"On Tabi's Birthday she is going to be kidnapped. And you won't make it to save her unless you know where she is going to be held. I'm not sure when she's going to be kidnapped that day. You will find her on the outskirts of town in an abandoned house... You will see your car parked in front of it." Future Roy said. Roy looked up at him and noticed that he looked like crap. He had stubble and dark circles under his eyes.

"Okay. Is it during her party?"

"Yes." He replied, he was pail and his hair was a mess.

"Okay. Why don't you go back the future and I'll take care of it." Roy said as he stood up and walked around his desk.

"You better or I'll come back again." Future Roy said glaring tiredly at him.

"I know you will." Roy said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Roy thanked past Roy and left.

"Hey colonel." Ed said waving, "Tabi sent me to... What happened to you? You look like you were run over by a car."

"I was doing some research and and I tried something out and I did it wrong." Roy explained. "Now what did Tabi want?"

"She sent me to get you so you can get fitted for your costume." Ed said.

"Okay I'll be right back... I'll just get cleaned up." Roy said turning around, "Tell Tabi I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Roy entered his office and turned to Roy.

"Tabi want's to fit you for your costume."

"Don't you mean our costume?" Past Roy asked.

"Fullmetal brought it to my attention that I look less then nice today so I told him that I'm going to change. So go." Roy said.

"Okay," Past Roy said getting up. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Roy said walking over to himself and shook hands.

"Bye." Future Roy said leaving out the door. Roy went over to his desk and sat down.

"Roy!" Tabi said hugging Roy.

"Hey." Roy said hugging her in return. He stepped out of their hug and looked down at her. she looked as cute and sweet as ever so he hugged her again.

"Are we huggy or what?"Tabi said with a smile in her voice.

"Hey Roy." Hughes said as Roy and Tabi's hug ended.

"Hey Meas." Roy said.

"I thought I would get your measurements together." Tabi said happily.

"You caught me at my lunch break." Roy lied. "I was just about to get myself a hotdog."

"Oh well I can make you guys food." Tabi chided.

Roy made up the transmutation circle to go back to his time and sat down. He paused for second and looked around him, then got up. He didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to see her one more time before he went back just in case he messed up again. He went to his room and got out a clean uniform and went to the bathroom.

After shutting the door behind him, he undressed and got into a warm shower. He stood there as he let the warm water slide down his masculine body and into the tub. He washed his hair and rinsed then started to wash his chest.

After he was out of the shower he got out dressed and started to shave. When he was done with that He decided to take a small nap.

"Roy I didn't know you were going to be home early." Roy heard Tabi's sweet sultry voice say. He smiled and opened his eyes to see the beautiful redhead above him. He sat up and kissed her. She felt warm, so warm. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. They slowly went down to the bed together.

"Happy early birthday." Roy whispered after the kiss.

"Oh you're so sweet." She said.

"I missed you."

"But you saw me a few hours ago." Tabi giggled.

"But it felt like ten years." Roy sighed.

Roy left work and drove home to hear himself and Tabi laughing. He smiled and walked to a pay phone and dialed Havoc's number.

"Hello?" Havoc said answering the phone.

"Hey its me can I come over?" Havoc heard Roy's voice say.

"Oh sure why not." Havoc asked.

"I'll be there shortly then." Roy said.

"Okay see you then." Havoc said.

"Bye." Roy said and then hung up. Havoc hung up as well and sat down on the sofa and wondered why Roy need to come over at this time

"Whats wrong," Penelope asked.

"I'm sorry Penny but I'm going to have to reschedule our date, My boss is coming over." Havoc said.

"Okay," She said sadly as a knock sounded at the door. He helped Penny get her coat on and brought her to the door.

"Hello." Roy said to Penny, she waved back shyly and left.

"Hey, so whats going on?" Havoc asked.

"She was pretty."Roy said, "She new in town?"

"No." Havoc said, "She moved here two months ago. Now whats going on?"

"I will tell you if you can keep a lid on it."

"Fine what ever." Havoc said, "My lips are sealed."

"No way! For real!" havoc asked.

"Yes for real."

"So time alchemy does work."

"Apparently, I'm glad that I kept Professor Weltal's research."

"Are you going to tell her father?"

"No I think if I told him I found out that Tabi is going to die unless I can save her he is going to be very upset." Roy stated and he didn't want it to get out and back to Tabi.

"What are you going to do?"Havoc asked.

"On her birthday as soon as Ed tells me she's gone I'm going to find her and save her."

"But that's not the only way. you could have people guarding the party." Havoc said.

"I could but then Tabi might know something's up and I don't want her to know."

"Tell Ed." Havoc stated. " He and Al can keep an eye on her."

"Trust me she'll get it out of them, she got them to tell her what I was getting her for Christmas."Roy said.

"So you're just going to go after her alone?"

"Yes, I think its the best way."Roy said.

Roy hugged Tabi for the third time that evening and said, "I have to go check the mail."

"Okay hurry back." Tabi said as he slipped out the door. He was so happy that he could almost fly. He lost seven games of chess had tuns of Poky and had a tickle fight. It was time to find a place to stay so Past Roy could go to sleep with his future bride. He found a pay phone and called Havoc.

"Hello," Havoc said as Roy ran out of the kitchen."Yeah, you can and I'll tell him to call when they leave to her fathers then you can go back. Okay, see you then yep, Bye." He hung up the phone and turned back to Roy.

"I assume that was me?"Roy said and Havoc nodded. "Excellent what did I say?"

"Well you're coming over and you want you to call when you and Tabi go to her fathers so you can go back to the future." Havoc said.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan."Roy said as he smiled, "So I should be here soon so I should probably get going."

"Yeah," Havoc said.

Tabi sat at her desk and smiled down at it as she drank some milk when she heard the door shut.

"I'm back." Roy said. "There was nothing in the mail by the way."

"Oh okay." Tabi said happily, meeting Roy in the kitchen.

"I'm kind of hungry." Roy said.

"How can you be hungry, you just had five boxes of poky." Tabi said chuckling.

"I'll just have a glass of milk."

"Alright, a glass of Milk and another two boxes of Poky." Tabi chuckled as she went to the fridge to get it out.

"What are the plans for tomorrow? I have the day off."Roy said as he leaned against the wall.

"I thought we could go to mom and dads." Tabi said with a smile. "I have to fit mom and Elisia for their costumes and dad wanted us to stay for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful." Roy said as he watched her drop one of the glasses in her hand. It fell to the floor and shattered making milk go very where.

"Oh no." She clapped her hands and the glass started to fix itself. "Ow." Tabi held her hand as the glass finished fixing itself. Roy knelt down to look at Tabi's hand and saw that it was bleeding.

"Hang on." Roy said leaving her.

When he came back she was cleaning up the milk. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Stop I have to bandage your hand." Roy said as she stopped what she was doing. They walked over to the table and sat down. He wrapped her and got up.

"Why don't you just take it easy." Roy said as he started to wipe up the remainder of the milk.

"Okay." she said in a hushed voice as he stood up and picked up the recently broken glass. He turned to Tabi who was looking down at her injured hand.

"Look at this, your blood is now apart of this glass. It's yours now." Roy said handing Tabi the glass. it had a red line through it. He pored milk into it and grabbed his own glass and the two boxes of Poky next to it. "Can we watch another on of your moving pictures?"

Havoc sat on his sofa next to future Roy who looked really good for his age.

"Do I get a girl friend in the future?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, but it turned out she was dating you to go out with me."

"Man that always happens." Havoc said sadly.

"Yeah, But I've turned down every girl down since I started to go out with Tabi." Roy said, "I haven't stopped turning girls down since her death. She ended up going back to you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and you said that you rather date Oliver then her."

"Oliver Armstrong?"Havoc asked. "She is beautiful."

"She is." Roy said, "You wont believe this but in a week in my time you're getting married."

"To who?" Havoc asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Roy said.

"Do I know her?"

Roy smiled as he looked at his friend, single and sweet on the ladies.

"Him." Roy said with an internal smile.

"Him?" Havoc asked his eyes wide. Roy couldn't help it, it was too funny so he burst into laughter.

"I'm kidding. You will get married to a woman." Roy said through laughter as Havoc glared at him.


	2. The Right Words

Chapter 2: The Right Words

Roy waited for Tabi to finish gathering her things as he sat on the couch.

"We're going to be late." Roy said looking at his pocket watch.

"I'm almost ready, just give me a sec." Tabi said crossing the living room again.

"You said that five minutes ago." Roy said leaning back.

"I'm sorry," Tabi called.

"I have a call to make before we go." Roy said.

"Well, then make it." Tabi said coming back into the living room. Roy stood up walked over to the phone and dialed Havoc's number.

"We'll be leaving soon." Roy said when he answered.

"Okay," He heard on the other end and hung up.

"Okay I'm ready." Tabi said with her back pack on. So they left to Hughes's house.

Hughes answered the door to see his oldest standing there.

"Hi dad." Tabi said hugging him.

"Hello my little Angel." He said.

"Hughes." Roy said.

"Roy, How are you?" Hughes asked shaking Roy's hand.

"I'm doing just fine, how are you." Roy replied.

Havoc and Roy shook hands good bye.

"She is cute and has a great personality." Roy said smiling.

"See you around." Havoc said.

When Roy got back to his apartment he drew the transmutation circle sat down and clapped his hands and put them on the circle.

Tabi sat at the dinner table between he Father and Roy. She couldn't wait for her birthday, and her mother decided that they should celebrate Tabi's birthday for the family and Roy. Tabi put her hand on Roy's and looked up at him.

"Thank you, for the lovely dinner mom." Tabi said as Roy ladled Stew into her bowl for her and then into his own.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Hughes asked.

"I don't know." Tabi said, "I never thought of it."

"Well, I got you something."

"Can I have it now?" Tabi asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Dad said, "After dinner."

"Oh." Tabi said as Roy chuckled.

After dinner Hughes disappeared for a second then reappeared just as fast with a box in his hand. He handed it to his daughter as everyone watched. Tabi opened it and inside was a crown. Roy stood next to Tabi as she squealed happily and hugged her father.

"Thank you Dad!" Tabi squeaked.

"No problem sweety, but Roy helped." He said.

"Oh thank you Roy." Tabi said hugging him and taking him be surprise. He hugged her back

"You said you needed the crown." Roy said, "I gave your father a picture and he found the things, Then I drew a transmutation circle and made it. But it was Hughes's idea."

"Okay time for cake!" Gracia announced as she brought the cake into the dinning room. She put the cake down in front of Tabi who sat down. Roy took the crown from Tabi and placed it onto her head, then lit her candles.

Tabi and Roy Headed for the door around five. The day had been fun and Tabi was so tired that she got into the car quietly. She looked up at Roy who was humming happy birthday and smiled to herself. It had been about tree years ago when they met and now look at them, leaving her parent's house. Her eye lids felt heavy as she looked at the best looking man in the world.

Roy Picked Tabi up out of the car and shut the door when they got home and brought her to his apartment. He brought her to bed and put her down. He took off her shoes and crown and covered her up. He smiled down at her and left the room. He cleaned up the mess the was made in order for him to go the future and sat down on the couch with a glass of milk and started to read Professor Weltal's research.

About an hour later he decided that he should get some sleep considering he still had to get the ring. He got up and brought the glass to the sink and went to bed putting Professor Weltal's research on on the bed stand next to him.

Tabi woke up the next morning looking at Roy who was sound asleep. She was so happy that tomorrow was her birthday. She was going to be twenty-three tomorrow. She decided that she didn't want to get up yet, so she snuggled up to Roy who instinctively put his arm around her. Her face was in his chest as it slowly moved to allow air into it.

"Good morning." came Roy's voice.

"Morning," Tabi replied from his chest.

"Are you planning on staying there the whole time I'm sleeping?" Roy asked, his voice deep with sleep.

"Yep." Tabi said.

"Well okay." He said, and instantly fell back to sleep after he covered them up. Tabi laid there and slowly fell back to sleep.

Roy woke up for the second time that morning to see that Tabi had fallen back to sleep. He smiled down at her and remembered that he still had to go get her ring. He slowly moved out of bed and quietly got dressed, thanking god that she was a hard sleeper. He left the room grabbing Professor Weltal's Research on the way.

When he got to the jewelry store he parked his car and went inside. The store had display cases all over the place. All he wanted was a plain diamond ring, nothing flashy but enough to display his love for her.

"Can I help you?" a sails lady asked.

"Sure, I"m looking for a plain diamond ring. It's for my girl, I'm proposing to her tomorrow on her birthday." The girl looked said for a minute then directed him to the engagement rings. "I want something suddle."

"How about this?" the sails lady asked holding out a ring with a single diamond on it with a simple band.

"How much is it?" Roy asked.

Tabi woke up alone in bed and sighed. He had no work that day so where was he? She got up and got dressed and made her way to the kitchen to make something to eat. She and Roy had to go over everything for the party. She wasn't in any rush but it would be nice to have everything done for tomorrow.

Roy was greeted with a hug as soon as he entered the apartment. He hugged Tabi back as he tried to keep his balance.

"Good morning to you too." Roy said with a chuckle. Tabi stopped hugging him and stepped back.

"Okay so I called mom, she said that she had almost all the food prepared." Tabi said.

"That's good." Roy said as he went to the fridge and looked inside.

"Yeah, and I'm almost done with the costumes." Tabi beamed.

"That means your party should come along well." Roy said.

"Just one thing though." Tabi said, "One more thing to do but I'm not sure what is is." Her face wrinkled in thought as she crossed the kitchen to the table and sat down. Roy pulled out the milk and started to drink it down.

"You have everything for the party." Roy said. "All you need are the guests to be there and I'm sure they will all be there."

"No I got it I almost forgot Peaches gloves." She said jumping to he feet. Roy followed her to their room and to her desk where she laid the remaining white fabric on the desk. She clapped and put her hands on the fabric. And he watched as the cloves made them selves. "There" She beamed.

Tabi hopped happily into the shower and washed as she sang loudly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I HAVE A HICKY! LA LA LA LEE LEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" She sang.

Roy sat in the living room listening to Tabi's faint voice as he laughed hard.

"Happy Birthday to me I live with a hottie, who kisses awesomely happy birthday to me." Roy had to agree with Tabi about living with a hottie, it went both ways.

Tabi looked at her watch and decided that Roy was probably in bed as she looked for her panties.

"Oh great." she sighed. She wrapped her towel around her and left the bathroom as she headed to their room. She grumbled under her breath not noticing Roy sitting on the couch. She enter the bed room and grabbed her panties and put them on then left for the bathroom again. She stopped just out side the bedroom door when she saw Roy sitting on the couch smiling at her. She felt her cheeks redden. "What?"

"Do I really kiss awesomely?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Tabi replied as she went past Roy and went into the bathroom and finished changing into his T-shirt.

Roy stood up to go to bed as Tabi came out of the bathroom with a large smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Roy asked. taking her in his arm.

"I'm turning twenty-three tomorrow." Tabi squeaked He let her go and she went into the bedroom for bed and Roy picked up Professor Weltal's Research, some paper and a pen and went into the kitchen. He wasn't going to go through the research again, but it wold help make Tabi think he was doing some research to do. He sat down at the table and wondered how he was going to ask her. He set Professor Weltal's Research aside and put down the paper and set to work.

Tabi woke up about ten minutes later and noticed that Roy wasn't in bed yet. She got up and walked to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen see saw a paper ball fly through the air and just before it landed in the sink she heard a loud snap and it caught on fire. Tabi looked over at Roy who was writing then with a grunt he crumpled the paper and through it into the sink as he snapped his fingers.

"Roy? What are you still doing up?" Tabi asked as she walked over to him and hugged his shoulders. She looked at the book on the table and smiled. "Oh I see you're doing research." She picked up and read the name, "Oh so your researching Professor Weltal's research. Time Alchemy. I heard of this theory, do you think it actually works?"

"Yeah," He smiled up at her, "I think it does."

"So are you coming to bed soon?"

"Yeah, soon." He replied, "Not until I finish with what I'm doing though."

"Okay," Tabi said then kissed him on the cheek and left for bed.

Roy sat there as he thought of what to write, but nothing came to mind. He kept thinking of tomorrow and what was going to be played out. What if he won't get there on time again? What if he does; what would he do? How could he help her? He kept picturing her dead on the floor of a room some where. He put the pen down and snapped the last of the failed attempts to describe his love for her. He dropped the fiery paper into the sink and left the kitchen for bed.


	3. Being Prepared

Chapter 3: Being Prepared

Roy sat on the couch as he tied the laces on his boot. He looked down at himself and thought that Tabi had done a good job on the costumes. He got up and crossed the room to the book shelf and put Professor Weltal's research on the shelf horizontally.

He went into the kitchen where he had put his gloves and lighter before he went to bed. He put them in his pocket and got into the fridge and picked up a thing of milk. He opened it and took a swig when he heard Tabi walk in.

He put the milk away and looked up at her and smiled to see such a beauty in his kitchen.

"You look wonderful." Roy said, shutting the fridge door. He went over to her and hugged her. She smelt really good. It must have been the new shampoo he had gotten for her.

"Okay so Its time to put on your mustache."Tabi said as they stopped hugging. She had a sharpie in her hand.

"No." Roy said plainly.

"Oh come on."

"I'll wear the hat put you're not putting sharpie or makeup on me." Roy said.

"Oh come on how will anyone know what character you are if you don't have a mustache. I've never seen a mustacheless Mario, let a lone a thin mustacheless Mario."

"Hughes doesn't have to have a mustache." Roy said.

"Yeah, well Luigi is thinner so its not as bad." Tabi sighed.

"No."

"Fine." Tabi sighed and left the kitchen to do something.

As Roy drove them to Hughes's for the party he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. Since he had no clue as to when Tabi was going to be kidnapped it made it all that harder to go to the party to begin with.

"Roy you seem quiet." Tabi said from the passenger seat making him jump.

"Sorry, I staid up pretty late last night." Roy replied.

"Its okay." Tabi beamed.

"Happy Birthday, by the way." Roy said looking at the road.

"Thanks." Tabi said.

"Happy Birthday." Hawkeye said to Tabi giving her a gift. Roy smiled at the two girls as he went off toward Havoc who stood there talking to Hughes.

"Oh, Roy." Hughes said.

"Hey." Roy said, "Tabi is talking to Riza at the moment."

"Okay." Hughes said, "I think I'll go say hi to my little Angel." He disappeared into the crowd as Roy turned to Havoc who looked at him.

"Have you told Riza?" Roy asked.

"No, " Havoc replied, "Why?"

"She gave Tabi a gun for her birthday." Roy said.

"Well, what can you say woman's intuition is always right." They went over to where Gracia set up all the food.

"Yeah," Roy said, "So how was the evening with future me? We haven't had time to talk since."

"He said in a week from the time future you left I was getting married."

"To who?" Roy asked.

"You wouldn't tell me."Havoc said, "But you said that she was beautiful."

"Really, I bet its Oliver." Roy said.

"Yeah right the woman hates me, she would never marry me." Havoc said

"That is true." Roy said, " But you said that I said that the girl you will marry is beautiful."

"Yeah, beautiful not scarey.' Havoc said as they both picked up cup cakes that looked like mushrooms.

"Okay, then Riza." Roy said.

"Riza?" Havoc asked. "You think she's beautiful?"

"To and extent, yes." Roy replied, "Why you don't?"

"Not really, I might think so if she let her hair down, though." Havoc said.

"Is it even some one we know?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Havoc replied."Do you think it could be Cheska?"

"Cheska? I don't think she is beautiful, maybe cute, but not beautiful." Roy said as they both picked up glasses that had punch in them.

"I think she's beautiful. Her glasses are so big on her face that it makes her look like a little girl.' Havoc said.

"You know I think you have a point with that." Roy agreed, "I'm sure if you took of her glasses she would look pretty."

Hughes came back as Roy took a drink of the punch.

"Tabi looks like an angel doesn't she. I mean look at her she looks so cute in that little pink dress." Hughes gloated over his little girl. Roy sighed, but he agreed that she looked absolutely amazing in that dress. He had watched her as she transmuted the scraps together to make the dress. the crown he and her father had gotten her looked great with the dress as well.

"Meas, I have to asked you something." Roy said.

"And what's that?"

"I would like to know if it was okay with you if I could marry Tabi?" Roy asked.

"I'm fine with what ever Tabi decides." Hughes replied.

"Thanks." Roy said, "I bought the ring, would you like to see it?"

"Yeah." Hughes replied.

"Wow, you're that serious about this aren't you?" Havoc asked as Roy pulled out the little white box and handed it to Hughes.

"This is a very pretty ring. I got Gracia a plain band, with nothing on it. she loved it."

"You were also really young and poor." Roy said.

"That's true. I saved up all of my lunch money for a couple months to get it." Hughes said, "But it was worth every penny. Then when I saved up enough money to get an engraving I took the ring when she was sleeping one night and got it engraved the next day. She told me when I got home from work that she lost the ring and how bad she felt. She said she looked all over." He chuckled at the memory, "She cried when I gave it to her."

"What did the engraving say?" Roy asked.

"That is something I won't share with you."

"It was 'I love you' wasn't it?" Havoc asked.

"How did you know."Hughes asked.

"I picked up on it." Havoc said.

"I'll be right back." Roy said as she left Hughes and havoc to Tabi and taking the ring with him. He stuffed the box into his pocket and walked up to Tabi who was putting the gun Riza gave her down. Her back was turned toward him so he took her into his arms for possibly the last time alive.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear making her giggle.

"Don't do that." Tabi said with laughter in her voice.

"Do what? This?" Roy asked as he whispered in her ear again. Knowing that she might die that day made him love her even more.

"Stop." she giggled.

"Why?' He whispered.

"Because." She giggled then she cleared her throat and said, "I have to go talk to Ed and Al, I'll be right back."

"Wait a little longer." He said then kissed her neck.

"Why?"

"Because, I said so." He replied, "And besides I'm sure your father will want to cut that really nice cake soon."

"Fine, I'll stay a little longer but I really have to talk to the boys." Tabi sighed.

"Great." Roy said letting go of her and she turned around and hugged him. "What other gifts have you gotten?"

"All kinds of things, where is my gift from you?" Tabi asked.

"I left it at home." He replied, "I wanted it to be only us when you opened it."

"That's sweet." Tabi said moving her finger around on his chest as he thought, _this really isn't the time ti flirt and flirt well._

"I'll be right back, I have to talk to Jean about something." Roy said in a low growl.

"Okay," She whispered. He kissed her as she released her hug and he headed toward Havoc who was now sitting on an arm chair talking to Cheska. He could tell that it was coming soon, her abduction. Cheska left as Roy could hear a giggle pop out of her.

"Havoc Its going to happen soon, I can feel it."

"What is the plan?" Havoc asked. Roy had a funny feeling that this was going to happen, he had come up with a plain yesterday.

He remembered that the future him said she was going to be taken to a deserted house on the outskirts of Central and that they were going to take his car. From this information he made a plan. He went to the out skirts and found around eight deserted houses so he made sure that he knew where they were. Then he went to Hughes's place and timed how long it took to get to each one of the houses from Hughes's place. He figured it wouldn't hurt to know how long it took to run to all of them.

"Look you tell Hughes whats going on, have Ed tell you all about the kidnapper, then help Tabi's mother escort the guests out as orderly and as smooth as possible. Tell every one that Tabi has the flue and she has to go home or something." Roy stated, "I'll go after her, I know where every deserted house is on the out skirts."

"Got it." Havoc replied, "When do we do this?"

"When we are told by Ed that she was kidnapped."

"Okay." Havoc said as Roy sat down with sigh. "You're going to save her this time."

"This time." Roy sighed.

About five minutes later as Roy and Havoc talked Roy watched Ed as he walked over to the cake and then see him made his way over. Roy knew this was it.

"Havoc get ready, here he comes."

"Okay, play it cool" Havoc replied

"Right." Roy said as Ed stopped in front of him. He looked down at his costume and smiled, "Hey, Ed, I have to say you are the shortest dinosaur I've ever seen."

"Stop calling me short!"

"Okay BubuGump Shrimp." Roy said.

"That's a good one." Havoc said laughing, "Where on earth did you get that one?"

"Tabi showed me what she calls a 'moving picture' called 'Forest Gump'." He replied,"By the way where is Tabi?"

"I'll go look for her and get another cup cake." Havoc said putting his hand on Roy's shoulder then left.

"What are you talking about? We just left the two of you outside." Ed stated then said, "Envy, that sneaky Bastard."

"What are you talking about Fullmetal?" Roy asked knowing what was coming.

"Awe man. Why didn't I see it earlier. Tabi just told me that she had the Philosopher's stone. The Homunculi are looking for the stone. Envy is one of them."

Ed was still talking as Roy ran to the front door. He figured that he should check out the house the furthest away. _Did she have the gun Hawkeye gave her?_ he couldn't remember, he hoped she did, it would give him more time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gloves, tore off the plain white ones and put his on as he ran down the street. He knew his car was taken so he kept running down the street.

"Meas, Tabi has been stolen." Havoc said putting his hand on Meas's shoulder.

"Do know if she had the gun I gave her on her?" Hawkeye asked.

"She didn't." Ed replied, "Its on the table over there." They all looked where Ed had pointed and saw the gun sitting on a table.

"Shit," The tree of them said in unison.

"I told her to keep that on her at all times." Riza said angerly.

"Where do you think they would have gone?" Hughes asked.

"I have reason to believe that she has been taken to out skirts of town." Havoc said.

"Mustang took after her already." Ed stated.

Roy stopped in his tracks to see Scar in front of him.

_Oh great,_ He thought to himself, _like I need this now._

"Roy Mustang Flame Alchemist, Its time for you to go before Ishbala and receive Judgment."

"Not today Scar." Roy said as he thrust his arm forward as he snapped. Scar dodged and came at Roy with his arm outstretched. He dodged Scars hand as it neared him. and snapped his fingers causing scar's coat to catch on fire. Roy watched as he ripped off the coat then kick Roy in the chest making him go flying, making him land on his butt in the street. Roy dodged another one of Scar's attacks as he snapped his fingers making an explosion. Scar jumped out of the smoke from the explosion at Roy who dodged again.

"What about scar?" Hughes asked, "If he gets to Roy before Roy can get to Tabi he might be toast."

"I'm on it." Hawkeye said as she turned to leave.

"Take me with you. Saving people has be apart of the Armstrong family for generations." Armstrong said stripping of the costume Tabi made for him.

"Fine come on." Hawkeye said running to the door.

Roy dodged another attack from Scar by inches as he snapped making an explosion. Roy lunged forward as Scar came up from behind him to attack. Then he heard a gun go off and he turned to see Riza Hawkeye pointing a gun at Scar.

"Run sir. Go find Tabi and bring her home." She said as Armstrong came out of nowhere.

"Alex Armstrong the Strong-Arm Alchemist Its time for you to go before Ishbala and receive Judgment." Scar said as Roy ran off to find Tabi.

"This is what Envy looks like by the way." Ed said showing Hughes a sketch he drew on a paper napkin.

"Thank you Ed." Hughes said

Gracia and Havoc said goodbye to the guests and they left.

"I hope that Tabi is going to be okay, I bet the aliens did this." Cheska said, making Havoc smile.

"I don't know, I'll make sure to tell you if you're right." Havoc said. "Roy took her back to their place."


	4. Getting to Her

Chapter 4: Getting to Her

"Damn it! This isn't it!" Roy cursed. He tore off to the next place. He had said it was on the outskirts, but what if it had been one that had been close? Doubt was setting in fast as he ran. What if he couldn't get to her in time? He found the next place his car wasn't there. He growled knowing if he did find her as fast as he could he would never save her. The sky was getting dark with clouds and he could tell that it was going to rain soon. It was a good thing that he brought his lighter.

Ed walked to the front door when everyone had left the party and said good by to the Hugheses and to Havoc.

"We'll try helping the colonel out." Al said as they said their good byes.

"Yeah, and Hughes we think you should probably stay here." Ed said.

"Good idea boys." Hughes said.

"Just be careful boys." Gracia said.

Roy stopped running to catch his breath, he ran all around the out skirts of city and couldn't find her.

"Where can she be?" Roy Asked out loud as it started to rain. They were probably closer then he thought. He was close to being done he only had two more to check and they are the two closest places to Hughes's place. He ran as fast as he could. It was hard to see in the rain as is pounded down hard.

Hughes and Gracia started to pickup the house as the feeling of fear was thick in the air. Elisa was already in bed fast asleep so they didn't have to worry about it. Havoc decided to stay there with them. He told Hughes that he had something to tell him. He didn't really care what Havoc had to say, but Jean said it was very important so he had to make sure to listen to what he had to say, after he was done cleaning. The cake hadn't been touched, since they hadn't sang happy birthday to Tabi. He hoped that they could still do so. Gracia came up to him with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. He hugged her back as he looked down at her.

"She's going to be okay." He said not believing himself, "Why don't you go sit down and I'll finish cleaning up okay?"

"Okay." They kissed and she left for their room and Havoc walked up to him.

"Meas, I'll help you clean up."

"Thanks, that would mean a lot to me."

"Yep."

Ed and Al ran though the out skirts of Central City also looking for Tabi. Ed was soaked through to the bone form the rain. They stopped again as Ed caught his breath.

"Where could she be brother?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Ed replied. "The rain really isn't helping."

"When she got kidnapped the last time it was raining." Al pointed out.

"That is Ironic isn't it?"Ed said as they started off again.

One more place left. Roy knew that is was it. He could feel it, but he still had about a mile or two to go before he actually got there. He had to save her, she was his life. The ring in his pocket was counting on him. Their future children counted on it. He had to stop to catch his breath. He leaned on his knees. the sound of the rain hitting the ground sounded like a clock ticking down the seconds to Tabi's death.

"I will find you Tabi." He promised her as he glared down at his reflection in the puddle at his feet. "If it's the last thing I do, I will find you." He started off again.

Hughes and Havoc had finished cleaning up the house and sat down on the couch.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hughes asked.

"Are you familiar with Time Alchemy?" Havoc asked.

"No." Hughes replied, "I'm not."

"Okay, so their was a Professor who was interested in time alchemy, She ended up disappearing shortly after she started on her research. She had left behind a whole book of her research, Roy owns it."

"Are you talking about the disappearance of Professor Sarah Weltal?" Hughes asked, "Her case is now in our could case files. We looked into that two years."

"Well, like I said Roy has her research."

"What does this have anything to do with this?" Hughes asked.

"Okay so, Tabi is kidnapped, right now right?" Hughes nodded.

Scar had escaped from the fight with Alex Armstrong The Strong-Arm Alchemist and was on the move to find Tabi. Tabi Hughes was in trouble and Scar couldn't, no wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He didn't know her very well, but she was the only person that knew his real name. He was soaked from head to toe from the rain as he ran limping through Central city. He didn't know these Homunculi very well either so he couldn't go by that. Then it came to him. His brother's arm knew when it was around the philosopher's stone which meant that he could find her a little easier.

Winry woke up from a bad dream as she sat up quickly. She got up and looked out her window up at the stars. The dream wasn't all that bad, but she didn't like it. She went over to her dresser and picked up the gadget Tabi had given her. Tabi told her that it was an MP3 player. She said it played music. Winry begged her if she could take it apart.

"I don't know." Tabi always said, then for her birthday last year, Tabi gave her a replica of the one she owned.

"It took me a week to make one that looked like mine and then I realized that I had to make it work too. So it took me another two weeks to make it work too. Then I put my music on it from my computer. Its all yours, take it apart and put together as meany times as you want." Tabi gleamed at her.

"Thanks this is Awesome!" Winry said happily as she rubbed the device on her cheek.

"It was nothing." Tabi giggled, "Oh I almost forgot! Here are some head phones. I have three more of the same pair in my dresser. They're all made the same way and they are for you when I'm away."

Winry came back to reality and looked at the clock and saw it was around nine; only an hour after she had gone to bed. She sat back down on her bed turned on the device and listened to the music it held. Tabi had great taste in her opinion as she listened to her favorite song.

"I wonder what She is up to."Winry said to herself as she laid down.

Roy stood in the road to catch his breath as the rain kept coming down. He bent down and put his hands on his knees. The night air was frigid and turned his breath into fog as it came out of him. He had a feeling that he was close now.

He stood outside an old abandoned mansion that was almost big enough to be a castle. It had to be it, his car was parked in front. He ran up to the front door and it was locked. He took his lighter out of his pocket and then flicking it as he thrust his arm which made the door explode.

He walked into the mansion and was greeted with a very long hall and about twenty-five doors on each side. He took a deep intake of air and ran in. Why hadn't he told himself what room she was in? If he doesn't save her this time he will make sure to tell himself which room they were in.

Havoc leaned on the wall next to the small hill of Tabi's gifts as he watched Hughes walk around in his living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Hughes asked for the third time.

"I' m fine." Havoc replied.

"Right, okay." Hughes replied, "Thank you for staying."

"I figured you needed some one, you should go check on Gracia." Havoc replied.

"Good idea." Hughes said and left the room.

Roy kicked in another door to see nothing. Then all of a sudden he heard and explosion coming from the dubble doors at the end of the hall.

"There you are." Roy said as he ran down the hall.

When he reached the doors he found that they too were locked so he stepped back and took out his lighter. He made the doors explode open and he ran inside to see as Tabi flew past him then flipped and jumped off the wall she was going to crash into and pounce onto Envy with a punch to the face as they landed. She proceeded to repeatedly punch Envy in the face. Then He caught her hand and flipped them over so that Tabi was now on the bottom and she kicked him off. She jumped up to her feet as Envy did the same while they ignored the explosion that Roy had just made.

"That is it! No more playing around with you girl!" Envy said glaring at Tabi.

"Bring it." Tabi said as she signaled for him to go to her with her hand. Roy ran in front of Tabi as Envy went to punch her in the face and Envy's hit landed in Roys chest.

"Oh I see." Envy said, "Two against one now? That seams hardly fair."

"Sounds fair enough to me." Roy said as he punched the small green haird Homunculus in the face making him slide back and hit the wall. He flicked the lighter at Envy making him explode. He regrouped frowning.

"Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" Envy asked.

"Why would I care?" Roy asked flicking the lighter again and making him explode once more. The same process happened.

"Roy." Tabi said hugging him. He put his hand on Tabi's arm then felt a slap across the face.

"Don't ignore me when we are fighting."Envy yelled as he caught Roy with an upper cut to the chin making both of them fly back and Roy's lighter fly out of his hand.

"Shit." Roy whispered.

"Sorry, I was just so happy to see you." Tabi explained and they both dodged blows made by Envy.

"You look good." Roy said as he kicked Envy in the stomach.

"Thanks. You look really wet." Tabi said Tripping Envy. He back flipped back to his lighter as Envy landed a kick into Tabi's stomach making her fly back and hit the wall. Roy took that opportunity flicked his lighter at Envy again causing him to explode. He ran over to Tabi and helped her up.


End file.
